Bad Idea Chapter 1
by tina m 1978
Summary: Tony messes up, which can cost him his job at NCIS. But Gibbs has other plans. WARNING: cotains the spanking of an adult. if you don't like that, then do not read. you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

NCIS

Bad Idea

Chapter # 1

Summery: Tony messes up big time, so big it could cost him his career at NCIS. But Gibbs has an alternant plan of action.

WARNING: Contains the corporal punishment of an adult. If you have a problem with that, don't read it, you have been warned.

NOTE: this story is set pre-show. Tony has only been with NCIS for two months.

Special Agent Tony DiNozzo stood at a bus stop, pretending to be waiting on a bus. The young man was actually waiting for his new boss, Gibbs, to catch the bad guy they had been staking out. A Petty Officer named Greene had stolen weapons from the armory at the base he had been stationed at, killing two guards in doing so. NCIS and the ATF were working the case.

The Petty officer was in an apartment building across the street. Tony had instructions to stay put and watch the front of the building, only acting if he saw the man run out the front. But Tony knew he wouldn't see any action, the man would never get away from Gibbs, he was too good.

Tony sighed and grew frustrated. He was a damn good agent, but Gibbs treated him like a kid. He was a trained cop, he deserved more tasks then guarding a door that would not be used. All he needed was a chance to show Gibbs how good he was.

Then he smiled, he had an idea. He would go into the building and find Greene before Gibbs did. If he caught Greene, then Gibbs would know he was good. Smiling, Tony jogged across the street and entered the building. He took the stairs to the second floor, with his gun drawn.

Then he heard gunshots and shouting.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs' voice boomed from Tony's earwig. "He's coming towards you, stop him!"

"Oh no." Tony moaned. The suspect was running towards the door he was supposed to be watching.

Tony turned and ran back down the stairs as fast as he could, hoping to catch the man. He made it to the bottom of the stairs in time to see Greene run out the door, with Gibbs right behind him. Gibbs shot Tony a glare as he ran past.

"There goes this job." Tony mumbled, as he also ran after the fleeing man. There were too many people around to use their guns.

The chase went outside and down three blocks before Tony, having passed Gibbs slightly a block back, took the man out in a flying tackle. He had the man cuffed and on his feet in seconds.

"Got him, Boss." Tony grinned. The glare he received from the older man made the grin vanish in a hurry.

"Hey Gibbs." A middle aged man called out, jogging over. "Thought your man had that door covered."

"So did I." Gibbs said, not taking his piercing eyes off of Tony.

"Damn near blew the whole thing." The man, who was head investigator of the ATF unit grumbled.

"We got the man." Gibbs said, finally looking away. "We take him to NCIS."

"Sure."

Gibbs grabbed Greene's arm and half way dragged him over to his car. Tony followed slowly, getting very nervous. He knew Gibbs was mad, really mad. but he had never seen Gibbs this quite when he was mad, he was usually yelling.

Gibbs put Greene in the back seat and then he got behind the wheel. Tony got in and had barely got his door closed before Gibbs hit the gas pedal. The entire trip was mad in silence.

Tony wanted to tell Gibbs he was sorry, but he knew the older man hated apologies. So he just sat and stared out the window, wondering what was going to happen. He really liked working at NCIS, and admired Gibbs greatly. But he knew his job there was over. He had almost allowed a murdering gun runner to escape by not being his his post.

More soon, I promise. Please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

NCIS

Bad Idea

Chapter # 2

The entire ride back to NCIS was made in silence. Tony stole a few quick glances at his boss, and cringed each time when he saw the tight set jaw. Gibbs was still pissed. The younger man couldn't believe his career at NCIS could end so abruptly, but it was about to. There was no way Gibbs would still want him on his team. And there was also no way that Director Marrow would want him at NCIS.

They made it back to NCIS and up to the bullpen, still without words. Finally Gibbs turned towards Tony and hissed. "Sit at your desk and stay there." Then he turned and escorted Greene towards integration.

Tony sighed and sat down. He could feel tears welling up inside and that surprised him. He had been kicked off of other teams before, and it never bothered him that much. But this was different. This was his dream job, a job he was planning on staying at until he retired.

He felt like he had a place here, he had never felt that before. He truly admired Gibbs. He knew he could learn a lot from the older man. He respected him and trusted him with his life. And then there was Abby, the bubbly forensics Goth. Abby had made him feel welcomed from day one, they were very good friends. he thought of her as the sister he never had, someone who he could turn to and tell anything to without being judged. And he couldn't forget Ducky. The ME was weird in his book, but very friendly and informative.

And there was Gibbs. He was gruff, stern, and very cranky. But he was a great agent and a damn good man. He looked up to him, wanted to be like him. He needed his approval and guidance. Gibbs had a mean streak in him, but he was also very kind at times. Tony had even gotten used to the head slaps, he knew that they made effective wakeup calls.

And now he had none of that. Sure he could stay in contact with Abby, maybe even Ducky. But it wouldn't be the same. With another heart broken sigh, he grabbed an empty box from behind his desk, that he had been meaning to throw away for a week. Then Tony began cleaning out his desk, he might as well be ready when the ax fell.

Meanwhile, Gibbs had entered the director's office.

"He screwed up, Gibbs." Marrow said.

"I know, Sir."

"He could have blown the entire operation."

"I know Sir."

"SecNav wants him out."

"I figured that."

"What do you want?"

Gibbs looked at him square in the eyes and said, "I don't want to loose him Sir. He may be hotheaded and impatient, but he's a good man. And he will make an excellent agent, with the proper guidance."

"You think you can provide that guidance?"

"Yes Sir I do."

"It's your call, I can handle SecNav. But I want you to be sure."

"I am sure, Sir."

"I expect him to be punished for this."

"He will be Sir." Gibbs said with determination. "I can promise you that."

"I know he will."

"Thank you Sir."

Gibbs left the office and headed downstairs to deal with Tony.

Abby came into the bullpen and saw Tony cleaning out his desk.

"Tony." She rushed over in shock. "What are you doing?"

"Cleaning out my desk."

"Well, yeah. I can see that. But why?"

"Because I'm finished here."

"What?" Abby shrieked. "You were fired? Why?"

"I wasn't fired yet, but I figure I will be as soon as Gibbs calms down enough to fire me without actually shooting me. Or worse."

"Gibbs wouldn't fire you."

"I screwed up, Abbs. I disobeyed a direct order, I left my post. The bad guy almost got away because of me." Then he leaned back in his chair and added with a small voice. "Abbs, he was loose on the streets with a gun because of me. If he would have turned and started firing, a lot of innocent people could have been hurt or killed. I don't deserve to wear the badge."

"Yes you do Tony." Abby insisted. "You are a good agent, you do deserve to wear that badge."

"I screwed up, Abbs. Innocent people could have gotten hurt because of my stupidity."

"At least we agree on one thing." Gibbs said. "DiNozzo, with me." Then he turned and walked away. Tony quickly stood up and followed him, confused.

Abby watched them go relieved, she knew Gibbs wouldn't fire Tony. Then she winced when she thought about what was about to happen.

Gibbs lead Tony down to Autopsy without saying a word, until they were there.

"Ducky's at a conference, he won't be back for a couple hours." Gibbs said.

"Then why are we here?"

"Privacy."

"I know I screwed up."

"Why were you cleaning out your desk?"

Tony swallowed the lump in his throat and said, "Figured I'd be ready when you fired me."

"Who said I was firing you?"

"I screwed up."

"People screw up, DiNozzo. That's how they learn."

"Then I'm not fired?" Tony asked in relieve.

"I didn't say that, just said I wasn't going to fire you."

"Is Director Marrow?"

"I don't know. It's up top you."

"If it's up to me, then I choose not to be fired."

"It's not that simple."

"Didn't figure it would be. Look, just tell me if I have a job here or not."

"It's up to you, not me."

"Damnit, Gibbs!" Tony shouted, growing impatient and tired. "Quit playing riddles."

"I don't want to loose you from my team." Gibbs said, ignoring his outburst. "You have the makings for a damn good agent."

"Then why don't I get any jobs that show my skills? I always get stuck guarding the door that no one will escape through, or sitting in a freezing car all night staking out the house that no one shows up at."

"The door you were guarding today was used." Gibbs reminded him, his voice Steele. "And you weren't there. Why?"

"I thought you needed help inside."

Gibbs stepped closer to the younger man and their noses were almost touching. "Bull. Try again."

Tony looked away.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me the truth, Anthony."

Tony's head snapped around at the use of his full first name. he made eye contact and was surprised to find that Gibbs' eyes had softened. He wanted to lie, to tell him anything but the truth. But he couldn't lie to the man while looking him in the eyes. And again he was surprised. Tony could lie to anyone, it came in useful when he went undercover. But he could tell an outright to Gibbs' eyes.

"I…I wanted to prove that I could be a valuable agent." He admitted. "I wanted to show you that I could be trusted."

"By disobeying me, that's how you thought you'd convince me to trust you?" Gibbs voice was soft, but firm.

"It sounded like a good idea at the time."

"It wasn't. like you said, innocent people could have been killed."

"I know."

"I want you on my team, and I do trust you. You will make an excellent agent, a leader. But you have to listen and learn. I put you on the assignments I do to let you learn, let you get the feel of the job. As you become more able, I will give you tougher assignments. When I first started at NCIS, I was given the boring jobs too."

"You were?"

"Yes."

Tony broke eye contact and sighed. He really felt low now. He understood the assignments and agreed with Gibbs' decisions. If he wasn't so determined on showing how good he was, he would have been able to figure it out on his own. He remade eye contact.

"How can I fix this?"

"Director Marrow agreed to let me handle your punishment, off the record. There will be no official reprimand and nothing will go on your record."

"Won't the Director get into hot water form SecNav?" Tony asked. He really wanted this to be handled off record, but not at the cost of someone else taking the heat.

"Marrow can handle SecNav."

"Okay, I want to handle it off record."

"You might want to know what that is before you decide."

"I don't want to loose this job, I'll take whatever punishment you think is appropriate. I trust you" and he did trust the older man, more then he ever trusted anyone in his entire life.

Gibbs smiled with pride at that comment. The his face grew serious.

"I have an unique way of dealing with the discipline of my people. If we do this my way, you will drop your pants and bend over that desk."

"W…why?" Tony asked in shock. Surly he wasn't going to spank him.

"So I can take my belt to your backside."

"Umm…..is that the only way?"

"It's either this or you take your chances with the official reprimand. If you choose my way, it will not be pleasant. I plan on making sure you never do something like this again."

Tony nodded and slowly walked over to Ducky's desk. He really didn't want his boss to whip his butt, but he wanted to keep his job. And he knew he deserved to be punished, he had really messed up. Tony unfastened his belt and pants, then let them fall to his ankles. Then he bent over the desk.

He shivered slightly when he heard Gibbs remove his own belt. The he felt a warm had on his back.

Without warning, the first lick landed in the center of his butt, and the burning pain followed. Tony managed to take it without sound and without moving. The first was soon followed by another and another. The licks were landing fast and hard, and Tony's butt was soon on fire and extremely sore.

After the fifth one, Tony couldn't stop the gasp of pain that came out. The sixth had tears falling down his cheeks. By the seventh, he was crying hard.

"Owww!" the eighth was delivered to the backs of his thighs and he cried out in pain.

"AHHH!" the ninth landed just below the last one, on his thighs.

The last two landed in quick secession to his sit spot and had the younger man sobbing.

Gibbs put his belt back on and gave Tony some space to calm down.

Tony couldn't believe how much it had hurt, and he couldn't believe he bawled like a baby in front of Gibbs. He stood up and quickly pulled his pants back up, hissing in pain when they rubbed against his butt.

"You took your first spanking good." Gibbs said. "I was crying a lot harder the first time Mike Franks decided I needed a dose of his belt."

Tony looked at the older man in surprise. "Franks whipped you?"

"A few times, when I needed it. Taught me to become a better agent, and a better man. Get your self together, then get back to work. I want you sitting at your desk typing up your report."

"Sitting?"

"Sitting." Gibbs' voice left no room for negotiations.

"Sitting." Tony agreed. "I just need to speak with the director first."

"I think that would be a good idea." Gibbs said, as he was leaving.

Tony stayed in autopsy for a couple more minutes, pulling himself together. Then he walked stiffly towards the elevator. His butt was on fire and was throbbing, but his heart was light and his mind was at ease. He was still on the team. And Gibbs thought he'd make an excellent agent.

He was dreading walking up the stairs to the director's office and was relieved to find him at the base of the stairs.

"Director Marrow." Tony said.

"Agent DiNozzo."

"I just wanted to apologize for my actions today and to thank you for giving Gibbs a way to deal with my actions other then firing me."

"Apology accepted and you are welcomed. Gibbs is right, you have the makings for a mighty fine agent."

"Thank you Sir."

"And I assume that you have learned your lesson?"

"Yes Sir, I sure have."

Tony walked back to his desk and pulled out his chair, seeing a fluffy black pillow in his chair. Smiling, he lowered his self down, wincing when his butt made contact. He saw a not on his desk and picked it up.

Tony:

I know your butt hurts, but the pain will go away.

The best part about Gibbs' spankings is that once

It's over, it's over. You're forgiven.

Love Abby

Tony smiled at the note, he knew it was true. The pain wouldn't last, but the forgiveness would.

"Aren't you supposed to be working on your report DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he walked by his desk.

"On it Boss." Tony quickly started his report.

THE END

What did you think? Please let me know. Would you like to read a story about Abby's first spanking from Gibbs, or both being spanking together? Let me know.


End file.
